NYCR's Dark Era
by Storm the Wind
Summary: A year after Nobunaga's defeat, the entire population of New York has changed and everyone is acting backwards and going against one another. Even the New York Combat Revue begins to act against themselves after discoverying their captain's leave. What is causing this madness, and who can stop it!
1. The No Named Phantom Part 1

I don't own Sakura Wars or its characters. Sakura Wars is owned by Sega. I only own my characters and my story.

'It's now been over a year since the New York Combat Revue has taken out the demon lord known as Nobunaga. Ever since then, besides minor criminal activities, it's actually been rather quiet. The NYCR has little to no work. Because of this, the Star Division's captain, Shinjiro Taiga, was called to assist the Imperial Assault Force back in Japan. This occurred only a couple of months ago and there was still no sign of him returning any time soon.'

"He's not coming back, face it he just up and left us." A woman with dark black skin says out loud.

"Now hold your horses, there's no need to believe that!" Another girl with long red hair and wearing a cowboy outfit, she's also equipped with a sword.

"Subaru has to agree with Cheiron, there was no need for Shinjiro to come back because we aren't really needed anymore." An Asian speaks, wearing a purple suit and shorts. Male of female I don't know but I'm going to pick female.

"Come on girls! How can you be so negative all of a sudden?" The cowgirl asks them.

"Perhaps it's just time for this little group to end." The Asian one tells them.

'All of the girls seem to be in an argument over the matter. Perhaps it really is time for this theater to close curtains for good.'

A man slams his fist onto his desk. "Damn it now I'm beginning to lose it too!" The man yells.

"Are you okay Sunnyside? You seem abit stressed, which is very rare for you." A woman with long blonde hair and wearing a blue work uniform asks him.

"Why the hell is everyone going mad lately? Crime rates continue to go up but it's never enough for the NYCR to bother with!" Sunnyside tells the woman.

"Perhaps it's just the stress lately, with Shinjiro gone and no one has came to the theater in the last couple of weeks." The woman says.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't make sense, why has no one came to a performance in so long? Hell you would think we been in a different world this whole time." He says, trying to lighten the mood now. "… Ratchet?"

"Sir?" The woman replies.

"Was I wrong to think this Combat Revue would stand for long?" Sunnyside asks.

"Sunnyside this is very much unlike you, I think we rather have a sadistic bastard for a commander than one who is so doubtful." Ratchet tells him.

"I know, but for some reason I can't seem to actually care for this work anymore." He explains. "It's as if something is forcing this depression on me."

"The whole place has been like that, Harlem residences have been neglecting their own culture, crime rates continue to increase dramatically, and even the members are beginning to turn on each other." Ratchet explains.

"Damn it to hell! If only I could figure out the cause of all this, then the Star Division could handle it!" Sunnyside yells.

As they're talking, an old man walks up to Sunnyside. "Excuse my interruption, but you have a call Sunnyside." The old man says as he hands a phone to Sunnyside.

"Ah thank you Mr. Wong." Sunnyside tells him before picking up the phone and answering. "Hello, Sunnyside speaking."

"Hello commander Sunnyside. This is Lt. Taiga speaking." A young male voice comes from the phone.

"Oh Shinster!" Sunnyside exclaims, catching Ratchet off guard and surprising her. "We've been waiting for months for you to contact us, please tell me how your work was back in Japan, how does it feel to be back, also for the girls' sake when will you be returning?" He asks.

"Actually that's why I'm calling via a phone, I turned in my NYCR cameratron and uniform, in other words, I won't be returning to America." He tells him.

"W-What!" Sunnyside yells in shock. "What do you mean you won't be returning to America? Lt. Taiga you should know by now I'm the only one who gives sick jokes like that!"

"Well sorry but it's not a joke, I'll be joining the Imperial Assault Force permanently." The Lt. tells him.

"Ugh! But without you, this whole division will crumple to nothing! Do you understand me!" Sunnyside yells.

"Sorry, tell the rest of the NYCR that I'm leaving and that I'm sorry." Shinjiro tells him and hangs up.

Sunnyside glares at the phone in disbelieve before smashing it on his desk. He starts breathing hard.

"… Should I inform the girls about this?" Ratchet asks, sounding depressed now herself.

"Don't bother." The girls are at the door of the office. "Mr. Wong allowed us to listen in on the conversation since it was Shiny." The red head cowgirl tells them.

"So it really is true then, Shinjiro won't be returning after all?" The Asian asks.

'I still don't know how or why this was happening. I was soon lost in thought, and before I knew it, the entire New York Combat Revue… was disbanded.'

Chapter 1 The No Named Phantom; begins

A month has passed since the NYCR's disbandment.

Sunnyside is cleaning out the theater building. "What has happened to our little group? All I can remember is that much from before. I can't even remember why I was so stressed out that day." He tells himself. "Well it doesn't seem to matter now I guess."

'Barely any member of the NYCR still remains in New York at all. Some returned home to their lives before arriving in New York while others have continued their lives in the state without the NYCR. Sunnyside is the last member to leave, and isn't pleased about it.'

"I shouldn't continue to think so negatively though! I should focus on the bright side of things, I could go to the Imperial Assault Force and ask for a new position." He forces a smile on his face but soon frowns again.

"Perhaps not, if only I could get my personality back." He says to himself.

As he says this, he hears a loud bell like noise. "Hmm?" He looks over at a large clock tower that says it's seven pm.

"Ah I had no idea it was that late. It's a good thing that clock tower was built half a year ago." He says to himself before heading home.

As he heads home, he notices several police cars. "Hmm what's this now?" He asks.

Soon Sunnyside sees what they're chasing. A young boy is running away from the police cars. The boy has short blonde hair, wearing a black suit and on his head is a black fedora. He also has a red crystal necklace on.

"Come on you slowpokes, keep up." The boy taunts before laughing.

"Come back here Phantom!" A cop yells.

"That's Phantom Thief! And sure why not!" The boy says before jumping into the air.

"What the hell! Where did he go?" The cop asks.

The boy is under the car. "Shh! Be very, very quiet. I'm humiliating some cops." He says to himself before laughing as he pulls out several small daggers. He throws the daggers into the tires of the cars, making them go flat and stop.

"Grr! That damn thief!" The cop yells.

The boy is laughing on top of the car.

"Wow even with everyone else in this place so stressed or angry, this boy is actually having fun." Sunnyside says to himself.

The cops catch the thief while he is laughing and handcuffs him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that wasn't at least abit funny." The boy says.

"Nothing has been funny here for months, so zip it!" He yells at the boy.

"Excuse me sir." Sunnyside walks over to the cop. "By any chance could you release this boy into my custody?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"And why in sane hell should I do that?" The cop yells.

"As it turns out I'm aware of the Police department becoming abit full with criminal, and I happen to need some work done." He explains.

"Grrr! F-Fine! But if I see you on the streets again, your ass is executed!" The cop yells at the boy before releasing him over to Sunnyside.

"Thanks for the assistance." The boy bows. "I may be a thief but I have my honor, what can I do for you in return for the help."

Sunnyside smiles. "I need your help to revive the New York Combat Revue!"


	2. The No Named Phantom Part 2

Back at the Theater, Sunnyside has the thief with him in his office.

"So boy, do we have a deal or not?" Sunnyside asks.

"Hold on, let me see if I got everything straight." The thief tells him. "You're saying you need me to help you get back a group of fighters called the New York Combat Revue after they separated because of their broken hope after the loss of their captain?"

"That is the story in a nutshell." Sunnyside says with a smile.

"Sounds like a bad fanfic gone worse." The thief says. "Either way I don't have time to waste on getting a group back together, I have much more important things to do." The thief gets up and begins to leave.

"Please help us, this place has fallen greatly recently. I'm willing to bet my position as commander that someone or something is behind all of these strange happenings." Sunnyside tells him.

"And where do I fit into this puzzle old man?" The boy asks calmly.

"You are the only one in New York who doesn't seem to be affected by these doings. I really want to know why and how come that is." He explains.

"Hmm? Well sorry but I don't want to be involved in this." He says before turning away.

"What if I said I could clear your slate?" Sunnyside asks, seeming to catch the boy's attention. "I'll personally guarantee that your police record will be 100% clean if you help me."

"… What about on another continent? Like Asia for example." He asks.

"Of course! I'll ask the Imperial Assault Force for their cooperation!" Sunnyside tells him while smiling.

"Fine then. I'll help you in anyway possible!" The thief says excitedly.

"Well that was a quick change in decision, are you perhaps hiding something?" Sunnyside asks.

"Aren't we all hiding something, Commander?" He asks.

"Point taken." He answers with a smile.

"You know you smile too much." The thief tells him.

"Do I? Good that means this plan is actually working." Sunnyside says while smirking but then frowns. "By the way, I don't believe you've given me your name yet."

"No surprised, I don't even own a name." The boy says.

"Hmm? No name? First time I heard of something like that." Sunnyside tells him.

"My parents both died when I was young and I forgot my name forever. Just call me Phantom." He says before smirking.

"Well then, I guess now is a good time to get to business." He tells the thief. "We need to start finding the members of the New York Combat Revue quickly. We should begin by finding the members of the Rainbow Division."

"And who are they?" Phantom asks.

"The Rainbow Division is our informative group, they assist the Star Division in any way possible. The only two members were Cherry Cocker, a young woman who also runs the food stand in the theater; and Anri Yoshino, a younger girl around your age who runs the theater boutique and photo sales." Sunnyside gives the full explanation.

"Sounds complicated, so where can I find these two chicks anyway?" Phantom asks the commander.

"Their apartment is in the Village of New York, you should investigate there." Sunnyside tells him. "Oh and could you also check around the Bay for an elderly man named Mr. Wong for me, he's the Revue's mechanic, he's absolutely necessary."

"Great just what I needed, more work." Phantom complains before walking out.

".. Hmm?" Sunnyside looks at one of his windows and see a strange lizard. "Now what is this thing?"

Phantom walks all the way to the Village, taking an hour at least.

"Finally here." He says to himself before looking around and frowns. "But that idiot commander forgot to tell me which apartment and what they look like!" He exclaims.

He looks around for about half an hour.

Phantom sighs. "Damn it, how do I find someone I don't know at all?" He asks himself. "Guess all I can do is go back to Sunnyside and asks what does Cherry and Anri look like." He turns around and walks into a woman's breast.

"Oh, are you enjoying this?" This woman teases before Phantom quickly backs away. The woman is rather tall, she has short blonde hair and is dressed like a waitress.

"Ugh my apologies miss." Phantom tells the woman before beginning to walk off.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The woman asks.

"I need to ask my employer about two girls named Cherry Cocker and Anri Yoshino." He tells her. "By any chance, might you know them?"

"Hmm? I might know them." The woman says with a mischievous smile. "I'll tell you more if you play with me abit." She laughs abit.

Phantom steps back. "That's not funny! Tell me where they are! Now!" He yells at her.

"Oh come on boy, you know you want some of me." She says while laughing again.

"Ugh! Something isn't right." He says to himself. "Why do I got this feeling?" As he ask this, the woman is slowly approaching him. "No time to think now!" He says before turning and running off. He looks back to see the woman smirks at him.

"I sense something inhuman about her, but what does it mean?" He asks himself as he runs back to the theater.

Soon Phantom is back at the theater, and now out of breath,

"Well you're back pretty early." Sunnyside says as Phantom walks into the office.

"Of course I am you bastard!" Phantom exclaims. "You never told me what the girls look like!"

"Really? Well you should've asked earlier ?" Sunnyside asks, obviously messing with him.

"Well thanks to that I met some lust addictive chick wearing a waitress outfit with blonde hair." He explains as he sits down.

"Hmm? What?" Sunnyside asks. " A blonde waitress?"

"Clean your ears old man, that's what I said." Phantom tells him.

"Phantom, I believe that waitress might have been Cherry!" He tells the thief.

"Huh? Are you saying you have a sex addict in this group?" Phantom asks.

"Of course not! Something must be wrong with her." He says before pulling out two pictures from his desk.

One picture shows a girl about Phantom's age who has long brown hair and wearing a kimono. The other picture shows the woman Phantom met.

"Hey that's the chick right there!" Phantom exclaims while gesturing to the picture.

"Hmm, I was afraid you'd say that." Sunnyside says. "Phantom you are to find these two and figure out what's wrong with them! Understood?" He orders.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill." Phantom says before walking out again.


	3. The No Named Phantom Part 3

Phantom arrives at the Village again and looks around.

"Guess I better just start checking everywhere to find them." He says to himself.

Phantom walks around the entire Village; the Grocer's, the café, and the library.

"Damn it I can't find them anywhere." He says to himself. He walks over to a small apartment building. "Well might as well check." He says as he goes inside.

Phantom looks around the building, but doesn't see anything or anyone.

"Where is everyone?" He asks himself. As he says this, he notices a lizard crawling around on the floor. "Well that's different." He says.

Suddenly, Phantom hears a loud bell. "Hmm? That sound." He says as he looks out a window. He sees the clock tower. "Oh it's just that clock." He says to himself. "… Wait a minute." He squints his eyes and notices the time on the clock is 7:06. "Hold on, doesn't that clock only ring on the hour?"

As he asks this, he notices the lizard on the floor is now staring at him.

"What the hell?" He asks.

More lizards begin to gather with the one and quickly surround Phantom.

"I really don't like the looks of this." He says as the lizards begin to move towards him. They begin to lunge at him. Phantom dodges them. He notices one hit the wall and it begins to melt. "Ngh! That's not good!" He exclaims before he begins to run away.

When he reaches the exit, it's already blocked off, but instead of the lizards, it's blocked off by a horde of scorpions.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yells before continuing to run.

Phantom is beginning to slow down. "Damn it, I've been running around all day!" He yells as he looks back to see the lizards catching up to him.

"Over here!" Phantom hears a female voice from one of the rooms.

"Ngh! Not like I got a choice!" He yells before running into the room the voice came from and shuts the door.

The lizards all pass the door.

Phantom sighs in relief. "Thank god!" He exclaims. He then turns to the one who helped him. "Thanks for your assistance." He says before realizing who he's talking to.

Phantom notices the girl is the girl from the other photo.

"Hmm? Aren't you Anri Yoshino?" He asks.

"I might be." She tells him. Suddenly Phantom feels a sharp point on his back. He looks behind him to see a massive reptile beast pointing a crossbow at him.

"Wha-What are you?" Phantom asks, obviously afraid.

"HAHAHAHA! Surprised!" The reptile exclaims. "Normally I would give you my name, but you won't be alive long enough to use it!" It laughs.

'I can't believe this! I'm going to die! I'm really going to die!' Phantom thinks to himself.

"So many questions you probably want answered, am I right?" The beast asks. "Heh I'll do you a favor, ask me a question and I'll answer it." It tells him.

"What did you do to these girls!" Phantom yells at him.

"Hahahaha! Is that all!" The beast's laugher roars throughout the room. "Well I can't go around giving too much detail, but I'll tell you I command the young girl in front of you." He explains.

Phantom looks up at Anri, who looks as emotionless as a statue.

"What do you want?" Phantom asks.

"Hmm? What was that? I thought I heard another question." The beast says before laughing again. "Sorry punk, I said only one question. I can't go around giving you more or my salary will get cut! And I fucking love my salary!" He exclaims.

'Hmm? Wait I wonder.' Phantom thinks to himself.

"Now die!" The beast laughs as he begins to fire the arrow.

"Name your price." Phantom says with a smirk.

"Wha-What?" The beast asks.

"I'm a thief, I have an array of gems and jewels. Name a price and I'll pay it." He tells him.

"Hahaha! Unless you can pay $1 million, I don't care what you have to say!" He laughs.

"One million?" Phantom asks. "Does that means you don't want $1 billion." Phantom tells him.

The giant reptile suddenly loses his focus. "O-O-One billion!" He exclaims, his mouth watering like a dog.

"All you have to do is just let Anri go and I promise to hand over the money." Phantom says calmly.

"Ugh! B-But.." The beast begins but is interrupted.

"Okay then just kill me, good luck finding that cash without my help." Phantom tells him.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll do it!" The beast exclaims before snapping his fingers.

Anri suddenly falls to the ground unconscious.

"There I did what you wanted! Now give me my money!" He yells at Phantom.

Phantom smirks. "Yeah… nope." He says before turning and kicking the beast in the chin, forcing him back.

"Ugh! You lied to me!" He yelled.

"Oh big shock, the thief is a liar!" Phantom says before laughing. He then picks Anri up into his arms and starts running.

"Stop that boy!" The lizard orders as the smaller lizards attack Phantom.

"Catch me if you can!" He laughs back at them. He charges towards a window. He smirks. As he gets closer to it, he suddenly jumps out of the window backwards.

"Ugh!" Phantom winces as numerous shards pierce his back. Then he lands on his back, which forces the shards further in. "GAHHH!" He yells in pain before blacking out.


End file.
